


Glances

by rojy



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, H - Freeform, Internal Conflict, Rude - Freeform, Secrets, Teeth, Unsociable, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojy/pseuds/rojy
Summary: He was fed up with how people thought badly of him. He wasn't going to let this time slip so easily like before, he was going to fight even if it was a mere human woman. He was no gentleman.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EspadaIV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/gifts).



> Hello it's my first time writing both an Au and request. It was requested by Epsada-IV. It most probably won't be a long fic. I have never written an AU before so I hope that it would be good enough for her and you too. 
> 
> Hope you liked it

It unnerved him. She has been giving him glances every now and then since she came.

She doesn't seem like one of them but looks can be deceiving, he knew that very well. He doesn't remember doing anything for her to keep looking at him. He was sitting peacfully alone at the corner.

He couldn't read her glances because she would avert her eyes quickly. He was in a bad mood.. He was tired of people giving him all the strange looks.. even those who were supposed to be the same. He wasn't going to let this slide off easily.

He stood up and started walking firmly like a soldier getting ready for battle. She was sitting on the bar a few meters to his left with some other woman.

She glanced again at him which made him quicken his pace more. This time she stared in disbelief as she felt him approaching him.

"Excuse me" He didn't say out of politeness rather he wanted her attention as she seemed to be surprised.

"Why have you been stealing glances at me like a thief?" He bluntly told her without any hesitation. He was hostile and ready to throw rocks at her.. literally. People would either be scared of him or look down at him, no one who's scared will look at him more than once.

"Wha?!.. I.. ah.." She was panicking she never thought that he would come to talk to her nevertheless asking her that. She just hoped that whenever their eyes met he wouldn't think anything of it.

"Hey, don't you think you're being rude?" The black haired friend of her replied with the same amount of histolity he showed. She was the other soldier already fighting him.

He was going to fight back but the reason behind all of this spoke first "Tatsuki-chan.. He's right" She was red with embarrassment while she was trying to calm her friend down.

He expected more resistance. He was satisfied and a bit surprised that she backed down quickly.. but he was not going to stop at that.

"So why?" He wasn't going to be completely satisfied unless he got it out of her. He would not let people look down at him.

Her friend was going to fight him again but was stopped by her. The young woman looked at him and then started looking everywhere else but him. Her face was getting redder and redder as she was trying to formulate the words.

 _'That's what you get for looking down on me_ ' he mentally noted feeling that he had already won.

"Eh.. mm.. You're too beautiful"

He was utterly defeated.

******

She was embarrassed but she was curious to his reaction. She intended for it to be a fast glance but it turned into a stare when she saw his reaction, he was petrified and blushing.

He certainly didn't expect that. He was never told that before. He stood there for a few moments then left to pay for his coffee without saying a word. He could hear her friend burst out laughing. Damn, he was pissed.

TBC

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

She doesn't know what happened. He seemed like a soldier fighting with all his might for in the end to discover that there was no war to begin with. Does he take life as only a war? Those strange tattoos on his face certainly made him look a bit scareirier but she wasn't afraid. All she was able think at this moment he was petrified in front of her was 'Cute'.

It wasn't the first time for her to notice him but it seemed like it was his first. What a great first accounter that was. She was afraid that he would just ignore her. He seemed like it.. or was she thinking too much of it?

It seemed she had bad luck when it came to love.

She snapped out of it when she almost dropped the animal skull she was examining. Thank God she saved it in the last minute, it had such amazing teeth!

* * *

Beautiful? He doesn't remember being called that before. His parents may have called him that but it was parental love. Some of his few friends would say handsome. The rest of the vampires? over their dead bodies.

Honestly, he was happy being called beautiful by some human woman. He doesn't know how to deal with this, aside from not being the most social person, he wasn't human. Most were just intimidated by his mere appearance, he had to be born with this damn tear marks. So what if they knew what he was?

He would not allow for that to happen. He doesn't want to get hurt.

He was on his way to the restaurant where it happened. He was a regular there. He hopped.. Shit she was there!

He decided to wait outside for his friends. Damn, running away isn't an answer!

* * *

"Ulquiorra, What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Don't give me that. you have been quieter than usual.."

"You think it's just quiet because Grimmjow is not here yet."

"That's true in a since" Ishida smiled at that and continued "I know you well enough to know there is something wrong."

"I thought I was a hard to read person" He said as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Yes, you are but not as much for those who know you well. First, you wanted to change our meeting place then you are a quieter than usual." Ishida's smile turned into a prideful smirk. Anyone would take pride in just being able to guess what the black haired man was thinking.

Ulquiorra was silent. He was thinking about what his friend said. He was not one to complain but he knew others' opinions can be beneficial (excluding Grimmjow most of the time). He doesn't know what do nor what to say.

Speaking of the devil.. "'Morning"

"You mean afternoon" said Ulquiorra in a calm sarcastic matter.

"Couldn't you be more early?" Added Ishida.

"What? Are you ganging against me?"

"Whatever, let's continue our talk.."

Ulquiorra was going to speak but Grimmjow was faster "What about?"

"Nothing" Deadpanned Ulquiorra.

Ishida glared at him while Grimmjow smirked sarcastically and said "What? A woman?"

Ulquiorra blushed and denied while his two friends stared at him.

"What?! I was joking!" Grimmjow was surprised to the point that he even stood up and said with a loud voice grabbing the other customers attention.

Ulquiorra stood up too and shouted "Shut up!". Shit Grimmjow was having fun with this. he turned his head to the right as he was cursing his luck.. and she was there staring at him too. She flushed and gave a weak smile while she was leaving. Thankfully, she was away enough and no one noticed this.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Ulquiorra siad while sitting and resting his head on his hands

"If she's good then why not?" Ishida suggested while drinking his tea.

"But you know my circumstances."

"That doesn't mean you can't try." Ishida was smirking too

"No.." Ulquiorra said firmly.

"Yes" Ishida denied him

"For humans, I am a monster and for vampires I am a lowly human" Ulquiorra added

Ishida gave him an evil smirk and stated "Our Ulquiorra is finally hitting puberty at the age of 23"

"Uryuu.."  _Even you._

He facepalmed himself. It's no use. his friends are enjoying his misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ulquiorra may be a bit OOC but that's how I am imagining him as a somehow human in this story
> 
> There is still more.
> 
> Hope you like it


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk for the first time

Here he was, sitting near her and doing what angered him the first time he met her. He was eating peacefully at the counter since he decided it would a quick meal so he sat their.

It was during his meal when he noticed orange hair on the edges his vision. He stilled for a second then decided to pretended that she wasn't there but his eyes betrayed him. He cursed himself a thousand times.

His eyes wandered every now to a certain woman while eating his meal until their eyes met, he was caught in act. For a second he liked to believe that at least he wasn't the only one stealing glances.

"You're being a thief right now, you know?" She said in somehow a sarcastic manner.

What..? he was dumbfounded "You're using my words against me?"

She didn't seem angry like he was, rather it was a shy happiness or amusement, he couldn't read it well.

"I guess.." She replied with a sheepish smile then continued "I am sorry."

He was silent, he didn't know how to deal with her nor how she thinks. Was she taking her words back? She didn't think he was beautiful anymore? Why does it even matter? He is used to being feared but still, he felt some anger willing up inside of him. He faced her with subtle anger and anticipation"For what? for thinking I am beau.."

Her face got redder as she interrupted him quickly "No, not that.." She started fidgeting in her place and looked at the ground as she said "but for saying that out loud"

He felt.. relief? It took him a minute to realize he was happy that for once a normal human didn't think of him negatively. He was even happier that he misunderstood.

She noticed the subtle hostility disappearing from his features.. despite what he said next "Yes, you should be"

Confusion was apparent on her features. People are different and she had to deal with this whatever the ending may be.

"mm.. I didn't mean to offend you"

"You troubled me." He corrected, he wasn't offended at all.

"Ah.. I didn't mean to, but you shouldn't have came at me like that. You troubled me too!"

"Well, stealing glances like that was unsettling specially when it happens a lot."

She stopped for a moment and continued with a calmer tone."It's not nice, I know. I just didn't want you to think that I thought of you badly."

There was a subtle blush on his face that she didn't miss. She thought it was a positive sign.

"Thank you, woman.."

"Inoue Orihime." She interrupted with a smile.

"Thank you, Inoue-san." He said with a stiff face as he finished his meal.

She noticed that he was leaving. She had hoped for more time or for him to introduce himself too at least.

"I have to go now." He stood up ans started walking towards the exist.

She said with a disappointed smile on her face "Next time then."

He stopped and glanced at her but didn't reply. He continued his steps towards the door and left her alone. Not the nicest person for sure.

She faced back the counter and sighed "Why does he seem so conflicted?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Sorry for the long wait. I had some circumstances


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Truth is revelaed

"Humans don't tolerate difference'"

The thought has been echoing in his head for the last couple of days. The same person told him that there are exceptions but still they deviate from normal and that's why they were exception. They are just evidence to prove how people normally are.. still he wished she would be one. As cold as he might seem, he can't tolerate being rejected by her so he would end it before it even starts. But that hurt too.

He was back to reality when he bumped into the person in front of him who stopped suddenly.. Oh, the sign was red. Shit he shouldn't get lost in his own thoughts like that ever again.

He saw copper hair in the periphery of his vision. He took a quick look despite himself. He saw something else that made his heart fall to the pits of his stomach. The shadow of the most despicable vampire was following her. It was night and this area had many alleys and even if people did notice her, vampires are much stronger than humans.

That little moment that he wasn't focused both of them disappeared, He barley noticed her being taken into an alley. Shit, he had to save her!

He used his ability to sonido to save her. He didn't care if anyone saw him or not.

His blood boiled when he saw her thrown on the ground and Nnoitra going towards her with his sadistic smile. He launched quickly at the tall vampire and punched him so strongly that he was fell a few meters away. Ulquiorra was not done yet. Just before going for Nnoitra again he eyed her quickly to make sure she was fine. She only had mild bruises and scratches. He was relieved.

The much taller vampire was cursing as he started to collect himself again from the punch it was really painful. Just when he was getting up he was grabbed by shorter and more stronger vampire from his shirt.

"Don't ever come near her again." he said with low threatening voice.

"Tsk, You fuckin' dhampir who can't control his f.." Nnoitra shouted as wasn't one to let his ego get hurt without replying back at least.

Ulquiorra held him from his nick "Do I have to repeat myself?" He throw him aside allowing him to escape. Both knew that the shorter one was the strongest and fights among vampires were not desired. Even when they looked down at each other.

The dreadful vampire took his leave while mumbling and cursing. Honestly, Ulquiorra didn't care, what he cared about in the moment how he would explain this to her. Specially his fangs that he can't control when he gets furious or fighting. How ironic.. yet he's one of the strongest vampires!

He could feel her movements.. she was coming near him.

"Are you unharmed?" He asked with his back to her.

"Thanks to you" Her voice doesn't seem scared, can he be hopeful?

"Show me your face, please" She wanted see him face to face. What she heard and saw was very weird and she needed to confront him.

There was no running away now. he turned to see her. His fangs were still out as it took him sometime to disappear. She didn't seem afraid rather.. it was strange. She was a bit amazed at the start then her eyes started to shine. He didn't know what to do..

"Woman, are you afraid?" he said it instinctively. He couldn't think of something else to say.

"No, I am not." She said with a reassuring smile. "So it's true?"

"Yes, it is." Her cool attitude and smile did assure him a little.

She kinda understood why he was conflicted.

"I talked about it with a friend before but didn't give it much thought. I just thought if it was ever true they wouldn't show themselves publicly which was true" She said the last part with a bit of pride that puzzled him.

He gave small smile at the the thought that she was an exception.

Her demeanor changed and she started talking more passionately "You have such amazing teeth! I always wished vampires existed so I can examine their fangs! Ohh yours are very beautiful!"

Ulquiorra stared in awe.. She wasn't just and exception..

"Teeth fetish?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The truth is revealed.. about both of them :D I hope you liked it! I am not much of a writer I am not very fond of this chapter. I wouls appreciate if you would tell me your opinion.
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
